The fall of Shield
by Camo-girl-book-worm
Summary: Phil Coulson lives no one knows that not yet anyway but when the woman he helped save finds out and threatens him with exposing his secrets how will he react. (same verse as our pasts collied and twisted life in time line with twisted life. will mostly follow SHIELD tv series episodes)
1. Chapter 1

The 'bus' was quiet it had been a long day for everyone even those not directly involved with the "graviton incident" and most were asleep in their bunks, Philip. J. Coulson had had the worst of it his skill deemed rusty his team on edge and questioning themselves and Melinda asking to be put back on duty to watch his back. Sitting in the small kitchen area used for night insomnia and occasionally food he finished up his report and figured he might check on Lola before going to bed but a short alarm from his phone changed his mind rather quickly.

"Ward wake up and get Skye up we have a emergency." Phil banged sharply on Grant Wards door before moving off to Fitz-Simmons doors respectively. Ward rolled tiredly out of bed body on auto-pilot as he pulled on a sweatshirt and tugged on his boots before going to Skye's door pounding on it till the door opened to a bleary eyed "hacktivist" grumbling about just letting her sleep before realising that Ward was just as confused and tired as she was, the door slid shut in Wards face with Skye muttering.

"give me five minutes Ward i'll be out and ready to hack." that broughts a smile to the lips of the listening parties as Fitz had stumbled past heading for the lab. Ward joined both Fitz and Simmons in the lab as Skye grumbled her way down the stairs muttering about how she hoped this was worth only three hours sleep.

" im sure Phil dearest thinks it worth it my oh my an afterlife criss team and i have to admit he picked a good team now whos our pilot and where is dearest Phil." a females voice jolted everyone to spin around to face Lola whatever they could reach in hand as a weapon. Skye had an old torch Ward had his gun and fitz-simmons hard the night night gun and a plant respectivly.

"the pilots May, Greyson and im right here stand down everyone. Ward Fitz-Simmons you all should have at least heard of Miss Greyson Skye you may or may not have heard of her but she's joining us for.." Phil glanced across at the visibly pissed off and upset woman standing across from him. "several days while some issues in new york are sorted out." A harsh slap echoed around the scilent cargo bay/lab and four face droped in pure shock as the Woman had walked over and slapped Coulson soundly across his face with pure rage written in every movement.

"that is for new york.." she slapped him again seemingly harder, "that is for Pepper and this.." she then lent forward and kissed him firmly. " is for not being dead im taking your bunk though you can tell them what you please and here these are yours if you want them still." the woman pulled a long army like chain from her neck three rings his dog tags and a small vile of liquid hung from it. Phil took these things from the woman and pulled the chian over his head gently rubbing each item and sighing.

"that will be fine miss Greyson and that hook could use a little work your getting sloppy." Phil said his voice leaking warmth and humour that everyone- even himself- thought was long gone, a final slap to the back of his head and a russian expletive was muttered before the woman clambered up the stairs and then slid down the rail and back to Lola.

" oh forgot my bag and by the way he's already installed so don't bother trying to hide anything and boys and girls call me Juliet. JARVIS let may know im here and give me the full update from the boys and girls in new york. oh and scan Skye laptop anything stark might like or can be integrated into my systems" a com like beep was all that followed the request and a stunned Skye followed the woman up the stair case, she was so... well awesome.

" so A.C who the hell was that and how the hell did she install JARVIS- as in the JARVIS just clarifying- without anyone noticing and while we are in the air." four faces watch Coulson turn and sit at the table in the lab watching his face change from his perfect calm to totally freaked out his arms tapping the bench his eyes watching each of their reactions. Ward was shocked Skye was in awe and FitSimmons were happily chuckling at each other happily. Phil sighed and pointed to the table.

"JARVIS I'm guessing your only logging this to Juliet keep it that way please, alright one question each." Skye was bouncing and quietly started mumbling questions to herself. Ward was watching him and trying to get through everything that had just happened. FitzSimmons were just standing practically ignoring the elephant in the room, they were good at that.

"does fury know about her?" was Ward's question.

"can i get an autograph or photo with her!" Skye said bubbling over hyper.

"she's a myth oh wow we so need her help upgrading the systems." Fitz said his voice like a five year old.

"can um i me do you think.. would she come and help out in the lab there are so many questions." simmons was worse then fitz she was hyperactive.

Phil just almost smiled at his team they were asking they questions he expected from them and just watched them stew in a billion questions they wanted to ask but know he wouldnt answer in a million years he was surprised that Skye hadnt asked about the chain she had given him. The lab was silent as they waited for his answers and foot steps could be heard quietly down the stairwell he was waiting for May she knew all his secrets all his past he wanted to know her question before telling them their answers.

" so how you going to make this up to her this time Phil you know she came to me... me of all people to ask if you were really dead as far as i knew you were so she hugged me... hugged me and cried before telling me she'd turned five again phil." that last part snapped Phil out of his daze hye hadn't know he was totally and completely screwed.

"baring any emergencies we r heading to italy or germany your decision may. Ward yeah he knows, Skye ask her when she's not homicidal FitzSimmons same goes for you two." Phil said simply before dismissing them and following May upstairs to find a blanket and a comfortable couch he knew his room was taken at least untill she forgave him.

Ward left the subject alone if Fury knew then he would take this new commer like he had the rest of the team as they came and would hopefully not take on another trainee but then the way she had hit Coulson she didnt seem to need any teaching or protection. Skye left to go back to her bed and do some late night -earrly morning she could never tell- hacking before going back to sleep to be woken a few hours later to "train" -or as she liked to call it put through hell- untill she was exaushted again. FitSimmons returned to the rooms and started writing up questions formulas that had burst into their minds with the new temporary team expantion they would be up for hours still and crash out over their work. May had returned to the controls and was trying to block out the memories of the young woman coming to her as a toddler - she had lied to coulson to protect him- begging to see him and play their favourite game which all level 7+ agents knew and secretly loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep came easily to Juliet now she knew he was alive and the other threats were being dealt with she wondered if anyone would have the spine to knock on the door - he certainly wouldn't but what about his team - May had left one of her suits by the door and a bottle of vodka in the vent the way senior agents were trained to do for the black widow and her protégé when in doubt clean clothes and vodka usually kept you from dying painfully. Ward seemed content to watch how things played out a solider but a smart man, and a decent sniper from his records, FitzSimmons seemed to be attached at the hip she could tell she would have messing with them and helping them out once in a while, Skye was an unknown but she could be fun she seemed to be the one who would walk into the firing range just to get her questions answered.

"knock, knock. Hi can i come in? i brought breakfast." Skye's voice was muffled through the door but Juliet's stomach growled so she tosses a taser cartridge at the door, the door slid open to reveal a platter or toast eggs and real bacon cooked perfectly. Skye walked in smiling even thought she had been warned about an almost homicidal nature of the woman when she held a grudge and sat down near an empty bottle of whiskey and vodka.

"see i knew he smuggled a bottle into his room the other day here he said you like to butter your own toast and i should give you these." Skye handed over a bottle of pills and placed the plate on the table beside Juliet. The pair eyed each other off for a moment before the offered pills were cracked open and swallowed with the glass of water next to the plate.

"You didn't have to do this Skye but thank you i may or may not have drained his whole stash of booze while you all slept." Another taser cartridge was tossed and she seemed to yell into the halls as though it was natural. "Just because i drank your booze and u gave me painkillers that work doesn't mean your forgive but its a start."Juliet then sat up hair fuzzy and eyes blood shot." Thanks for this Skye now what did you want?" Skye didn't seem the least be afraid but then again who would when the woman looked like hell had played fastball with her head but she answered anyway her voice slightly trembling.

"oh ah right could i get a photo with you or an autograph i have sooo many questions do you think we could talk?" Juliet just smiled raise a finger grabbed some of Phil's clothes and stood stretching her back clicking and cracking like she hadn't moved in centuries she ran a hand through her hair and shut her eyes, when they opened again they were completely fine no bloodshot lines and even her face looked brighter then before she turned her back and changed quickly tugging on Phil's only hoodie and then his briefs and jeans.

"sure since i hate the water pressure in these things all set now somewhere to take a photo where Phil wont get his knickers in a twist." she laughed at the amazed Skye and dragged her up off the bed handing her two painkillers and the bottle of water Skye took them swallowing on cue and then followed her out to the kitchenette area.

"anywhere that isn't here is preferable Greyson i see you found my clothes they still fit i see." Phil said sitting nursing his fourth coffee of the morning after sleeping on the floor after may banked throwing him to the floor while he slept. Ward was already up but had told Skye that training was off today so she could do what she liked, and the scientists were still fast asleep over their work as usual.

"oh of course Phil how about Budapest i know the best places to take action shots." She snarled back at him his eye flashed recognition and sadness at her anger, he tossed something toward Juilet which she caught with practised ease looking at it then grinning. "Skye why don't we go sit in Lola we can get a good shot without revealing anything for Mr grouch over there, beds free in you want it Philip." Skye had watched the conversation completely unsure of what had happened and why they seemed to fight worse then an old married... oh they couldn't be no... Skye grabbed Juliet's hand and they walked happily down the stairs one laughing and one smiling like the cat who caught the canary.

"so Juilet where and when do you meet the great AC?" Skye was ready to dig for answers as she climbed delicately into Lola and watched Juliet just clamber into the drivers seat and grab Skye's phone unlocking it with out explaining how she knew the pass-code -which slightly worried Skye for all of thirty seconds- before starting Lola turning the air on high and the leaning over to snap a picture with a bemused Skye.

"im trusting you so i met him 4 years ago know him a lot longer, long story which you so don't have time to listen to he and his team back then, who right now think he's dead the bastard, they saved me after i was brainwashed and used after a long time we all clicked together i'd come and go as i needed they called when something was so screwed not even the great trio could fix it and he's the best man in the universe i promise you that." Juliet blinked she must have been trying to hide a tear from falling as she shut off the engine and reclined the seat so she was laying down. "he never used to lie to me even when i "didn't have clearance" he'd tell me so i'm guessing something's changed cause i found he was alive from someone i would never turn my back on for a second and he had proof real proof that i was being lied to." her hand hand clenched around what Phil had thrown at her Skye touched her arm supportively and let her guard down for a moment letting herself trust Juliet just for a little while.

"i understand being lied to by someone you trust and been handed help from someone you wouldn't trust in a billion years. what did AC give you if you want to tell me?" Skye knew she was being nosy but that was her job to dig and probe and question yet be supportive and indirect. Skye watched as Juliet's hands un-curled revealing a clear envelop like square no bigger then her palm with a bullet and slip of paper inside, Juliet leaned in over Skye's out stretched hand and let it drop the short distance watching it like it was her lifeline.

"our last mission as a team we wrote these and that was our last bullet that wasn't fired." Skye could read several words in Russian and Hungarian and what looked like blood on the edge of the paper. She tried to memorise the words to look up later but Juliet beat her to it smiling and taking the slip back and tucking it into Phil's hoodie. "it says lets never come here again shall we and we need a vacation. It was our little joke we had all been run off our feet the team of people no one but each other trusted we got the worst of the worst and had a 99.5% win rate so we rarely got more then a few days off unless we got seriously hurt."

Phil had followed them down quietly listening to her a tear trailed down his face she wouldn't tell Skye what it really said of course but she had made it up to protect them her team her family. He knew that she would leave soon she knew their future and their pasts she would know when they had a case coming and leave them to it and maybe if he begged if they were in that big of a desperate situation she might give them a nudge in the right direction.

"Skye.. what are you doing in Lola Coulson will... oh Miss Greyson, i didn't see you there i suppose that's alright then would you like to do some training Skye, Miss Greyson?" Ward had come down to do his own workout but decided that maybe some SO bonding with Skye and the new girl might be in order when he saw the pair in Coulson prized possession. Skye groaned and shook her head but Juliet smiled and sat the seat upright and gently slid out of the car she figured that she would test Ward like her was trying to test her.

"why not but i have to say agent Ward im not very good at this im a bit out of practise." she pretened to stretch while Ward got the mats out and then let Skye - who had decided that this would be fun to watch - helped strap her wrists and offered her a new mouth guard from the storage cupboard. Phil watched ready to enjoy a show and had decided he had to record this and get it circulated anonymously through SHIELD.

* * *

AN: dont hate me i know i know watching Ward fight sounds fun but i gotta plan that stuff and get back to the others i know im slack but heyyyyyyy the muses only just returned to the land of the living


	3. Chapter 3

AN to the wonderful anon ill have to answer you here thanks for that and most of this was written on a phone as my computer was hijacked but my parents for the week and i have horrible spelling as it is spell check and i are good friends but sometimes at 2 am we have our fights and i miss things that i type over and over i should have said un beta'd as the last three people who beta'd never returned my work

ON TO THE STORY sorry guys

* * *

Knowing full well that Phil was recording in the stairwell and Skye wanted to see Ward on his ass for pushing her so hard Juliet wanted to toy with the new agent test out his limits and his reaction to her gender. she stood watching him he seemed to have some pent up issues this was going to be fun. They circled each other occasionally lashing out to get a response before Ward smirked and dropped sweeping his legs under them both Juliet let him tap her and she fell forward but she rolled and stood.

"I told you i was rusty,doesn't mean you have to pull your punches im not, not really." Juliet let out a smirk and then she let a few blows loose letting him block them before landing one in his stomach and his leg flipping over his doubled over body. She knew he was pulling his punches and that just made her sparing even more fun if she could bait him then sugar on top for her she started pulling an old trick one coulson would scold her for later if he had the nerve.

Ward was shocked at how hard she hit and caught his breath while she baited him he was looking for a weakness she had perfect weight distribution she was faster and and more flexible too but she kept looking towards the railings and near skye... gotcha he thought as he rolled away towards a pile of beanbags used normally for non-leathal takedowns of humans -without super ablities or people who pissed them off usually- he scooped up several and started pettling the railing and skye with them.

Phil had been recording the whole time he knew that he would be forgiven she just needed time to prove it to herself he had gone to his room and tidied up before following them down but he now watched as she kept glancing around.. no she wouldn't then again she might.. it took several more seconds but Ward caught her glances and - Coulson moved back the the far side of the catwalk still fliming- then scooped up those stupid bean bags skye had ordered and pelted them both with them while Juliet did nothing she watched him and then started laughing loud and with emotions no one had heard in a long time well since just after the custard and glitter incident with fury - no one had claimed the prank but everyone knew who was behind it but fury- Coulson watched as she dove for Ward and pined him to the ground feathering him with blows that wouldn't harm him to badly but would leave marks in the morning.

"god men always fall for that do you yield yet SHIELD boy?" Juliet sighed and sat comfortably cross-legged on his chest and watched him squirm if he wanted to keep up the sparing he could roll her off but she knew he was beaten. Skye watched them both she had just been pelted by bean bags but now Ward was on his back with Juliet sitting on his chest laughing at him. Phil had ended the recording and tucked his phone away before walking down the stair case clapping his hands together slowly smile on his face.

"so you haven't lost your touch have you not at all still scaring junior agents with the others?" Juliet stayed perfectly still on Ward's chest until he nodded she rolled off and onto her feet extending her hand to him. They had a sort of truce now they supposed Ward knew she wasn't a weakness to the team and she thought enough of him to not turn him into a weeping baby.

"of course we have to have something that holds us down when they screw up we only maimed a few in the last six months and seeing as they don't have you there any more sitwell tried but they just let us kind of roam now he stays wherever that is'nt New York mostly but if they are all there he goes she well she disappears a lot and usually goes with wonder boy helping him out they found some comfort in supporting each other i guess he was pretty messed up when he found out even had a hard time talking to me of all people when i found out." her voice wasn't harsh but it still held venom and she refused to look him in the eye she just held her hand and he handed over his phone.

"anyone in particular you want this sent to or just lock it away in the black book file?" she asked watching the video wincing at her -self assumed- poor form and Ward's form memorising each move and wondering if he would let her train with them maybe he could stop locking his arm so much and slightly over balancing his weight when he was changing directions. The plane rocked as it started to bank rapidly and the four of them were thrown around in the cargo bay Ward and Skye falling on each other and landing against the wall with a thud and groan from them both they had landed against the parachutes so the pain factor had been lowered but only slightly. Juliet and Phil had been thrown but Juliet had grabbed onto lola's bumper bar lost her grip and then caught her tire catching Phil's hand as he tumbled past, even holding a grudge against him she out of instinct had caught him and held tight, they were all winded and Juliets fingers were almost welded on to lola's tire.

"MAY what the hell is going on? FitzSimmons are you alright!" Phil yelled out into empty space knowing now JARVIS had been set up he would patch they through to the cockpit and wherever the scientist had fallen asleep, there was a crackle and Fitz's voice was a raping cough.

"Simmon's and i are alright sir just winded and buried under our work, we will be fine as long as omph ugh ok we might need a little help here." a crash and thump could be heard before the com cut out and Phil looked at Juliet his face showing concern she looked around and grunted pulling him towards her side, as he was dragged up the metal grating he wrapped an arm around her waist, his free hand joining her's around Lola's wheel taking some of the strain off her, they shared a look and she broke out into a smile. May's voice followed weaker and heavier breathed then Fitz's she sounded like she had been put into a sauna and been left locked in for hours.

"something's... not right up here... controls wont respond... when it started to bank... i was headed to get coffee... hit my head and was pinned under... a chair back at controls but wont respond."

"May it's me Skye and Ward are out and disabled Fitz-Simmons are pinned so im going to try and get to them first and i'll be there soon get on the horn try and see if they know what's gone wrong keep us in the loop. JARVIS run a diagnostic on systems and try and help May stabilise us, hey Phil does this remind you of Istanbul after he got knocked out in the cockpit." Juliet was starting to breath a little harder even with Phil supporting his weight somewhat on the tire she wasn't used to the added weight on just one arm.

"yes it does but last time that happened you threw... oh let me get a better grip and you wont need to this time you broke a few ribs last time you did that." Phil pulled his weight with both hands onto the tire and gave Juliet as much space as he could she had thrown him clear last time they'd had plane troubles and broken his ribs and the ribs of some of the poor extraction team that had ended up under him. she grinned at him and hooked both hands beside his then tucked her knees against the rim of the tire. Phil had watched her do things like this a million times but he was always amazed to watch her go against gravity as she pushed off the tire and hooked an arm around a dangling cord pulling herself tot he roof of the plane, before slowly crawling toward the catwalk using bolts and rivets and small hand held magnets she arrived at the doors laying against the railing catching her breath.

"Fitz-Simmons hold on im on my way." she muttered to herself she hated planes always had.


End file.
